


unchanging souls

by lostinforest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 3+1 fic, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, M/M, Parallel Universes, Polski | Polish, Romance, Star-crossed, Unrequited Love, obikin, po polsku
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: Wszystko płynie, ulega zmianom, jest w ciągłym stanie transformacji. Jedynie uczucie pozostaje stałą, która splątuje uparcie ich żywoty.





	1. .0.

**Author's Note:**

> Miał być kolejny Obikin i jest, choć wciąż się pisze. Postanowiłam zacząć publikację, by jakoś się zmotywować. Naprawdę ciężko u mnie ostatnio z pomysłami, weną... Wszystkim. Męczę wiele zaczątków opowiadań jednocześnie i na żadnym nie mogę się wystarczająco skupić, czytam od nowa, poprawiam i im więcej razy te czynności powtarzam, tym gorsze mi się one wydają. No ale dość biadolenia, zapraszam was na wieloczęściówkę. Rozdziałów będzie (prawdopodobnie) cztery, rating może pójść w górę, ale nie nastawiajmy się na to za bardzo.  
> Zapraszam!

_And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you._

\- Kiersten White

 

Zawsze wyciągam dłoń o sekundę za późno, a ty o sekundę za późno ją łapiesz. Nie przestaję jednak ku tobie sięgać, bo mam nadzieję, że w którymś momencie wreszcie cię uchwycę. Jesteś duchem, który rozmywa się w eterze ciemności, a moja dłoń nie jest wystarczająco materialna, by zostać twoją kotwicą. Im bardziej pragnę cię złapać, tym skuteczniej mi umykasz. Prawie cię trzymam, prawie mam cię w ramionach. Prawie, prawie, prawie.


	2. .i.

Sankt Petersburg, Rosja

 

Potarłem kark i lekko poluzowałem muszkę. W całym teatrze panował prawdziwy zaduch, zapach mocnych perfum mieszał się z wonią potu i kurzu, który osiadł na ciężkich przepierzeniach oddzielających słuchaczy. Żałowałem, że nie przyjąłem od biletera ulotki dotyczącej spektaklu. Bardzo by mi się teraz przysłużyła.

Z mojego balkonu miałem idealny widok na parę tancerzy, którzy w frywolnych podskokach i pełnych gracji obrotach przedstawiali swoją historię. Muzyka się zmieniła, dźwięki rozciągały się boleśnie, wgryzały w dusze widzów. Dziewczyna zakręciła się lekko i upadła, wyginając szczupłe ciało nienaturalnie, jakby targało nią jakieś niepojęte cierpienie. Twarz wyrażała żałość, budującą się rozpacz, która pojawia się po stracie. Złość na los, utrata ukochanego. Wyciągnęła wątłe ramiona, ale choć ten stał zaledwie centymetry od niej, ich palce się nie zetknęły. Zupełnie tak, jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła nie pozwalała im się zbliżyć. Chłopak sięgał, rozwierał i zaciskał dłoń, a ona wiła się w spazmach, bo miała go w zasięgu ręki, a jednak nie dość blisko.

Wstrzymałem oddech i zacisnąłem palce na balustradzie. Dwoje kochanków siłowało się z losem; na jednej szali miłość, na drugiej przeznaczenie. Moje knykcie zbielały, w gardle zaschło mi od emocji, które naraz się wewnątrz mnie kotłowały. Przymknąłem powieki, choć te zdawały się drgać od kolejnych wygrywanych taktów, które docierały do mojego miejsca ze zdwojoną mocą za sprawą doskonałej akustyki.  Zapragnąłem, by zapadła kurtyna i zakryła dwójkę nieszczęśników. Żałowałem, że tu przyszedłem.

Otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem w lewo, w stronę sąsiedniego balkonu. Zajmowała go młoda para, prawdopodobnie nowożeńców, sądząc po szczególnej bliskości i złączonych dłoniach. Dziewczyna, jakby czując na sobie mój wzrok, odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na mnie. Na jej ustach majaczył uśmiech, który był zapewne wywołany czymś, co powiedział jej towarzysz. Uprzejmie kiwnąłem głową i również się uśmiechnąłem, wymieniając się z nią tą drobną grzecznością.

Już miałem odwrócić wzrok, ale wtedy nieoczekiwanie zobaczyłem tego, z którym dzieliła dzisiejszy wieczór. Nie słyszałem muzyki, nie czułem duszącego ciepła i wymieszanych zapachów, które były wysublimowanym podsumowaniem tutejszej elity. Widziałem błękit. Wszędzie był błękit. Nagle cały wszechświat zamarł i każdy kamień, każdy liść i każde źdźbło trawy przybrały tę przeklętą barwę. Przeklętą… Na Boga, nie było koloru piękniejszego, ani bardziej przeze mnie umiłowanego.

Pytające spojrzenie chłopaka w pełni skupiło się na mojej twarzy. Jego brwi były nieznacznie uniesione, a usta lekko wygięte w uprzejmym uśmiechu. Patrzył na mnie, ale nie widział _mnie_. Nie poznał.

Odwróciłem twarz i gwałtownie wstałem z miejsca. Nie wytrzymałbym ani chwili dłużej. Za bardzo bolało, za każdym razem tak samo mocno. Ze zgrzytem odsunąłem ciężkie krzesło i w pośpiechu, który z pewnością mógł się wydać co najmniej irracjonalny, opuściłem lożę. Zbiegłem po masywnych schodach i poprosiłem szpakowatego, bladego portiera o wydanie wierzchniego okrycia. Narzuciłem na siebie płaszcz i niemal wybiegłem na rozległy plac okalający petersburski teatr. Nie mogłem złapać tchu. Powietrze było mroźne i ostre. Nie minęła nawet minuta, a straciłem czucie w policzkach i czubkach palców. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mam rękawiczek, ale nie mogłem wrócić do środka. Przyłożyłem dłonie do warg i wypuściłem drżący oddech, który zamienił się w mleczny obłok wokół mojej twarzy. Nienawidziłem zimna. On też nie. Mimo ukłucia w sercu, pozwoliłem sobie na rozbawione prychnięcie. Rosja, zwłaszcza zimą, nie była miejscem dla niego. Rajski ptak na Syberii.

Drgnąłem, gdy za plecami usłyszałem szybkie kroki. Byłem pewien, że ktoś też postanowił opuścić spektakl wcześniej i za chwilę mnie wyminie, jednak zdałem sobie sprawę, że ta osoba zatrzymała się tuż za mną. Odetchnąłem i obróciłem się powoli.

\- Nie za zimno na spacer? Przyznaję, wieczór jest piękny, ale zbyt mroźny.

Górował nade mną, jak zawsze, i musiałem przechylić lekko głowę, by w pełni objąć go spojrzeniem. Uśmiech, który uformował się na jego ustach był mniej skrępowany i obojętny, a raczej znajomo zawadiacki. Ucisk w gardle nasilił się, nie wiedziałem, czy dam radę cokolwiek powiedzieć. Mimo trudności odchrząknąłem lekko, przywołując do porządku swoje skotłowane myśli i odpowiedziałem w podobnym, żartobliwym tonie:

\- Nie za zimno na wybieganie za nieznajomymi w ciemność?

Zaśmiał się, a spomiędzy jego ust uleciała para.

\- Słusznie – kiwnął mi głową w geście uznania i nagle spoważniał. Teraz była jego kolej na przechylenie głowy. Jego spojrzenie bez skrępowania prześliznęło się po mojej sylwetce, po czym  przyjrzał się mojej twarzy, powoli i dokładnie. Kosmykom włosów, których nawet nie pofatygowałem się odgarnąć, kościom policzkowym, spierzchniętym wargom. Zadrżałem, ale tym razem nie była to wina temperatury. Niespiesznie przeniósł wzrok wyżej i nasze oczy się spotkały.

\- To takie dziwne… Wiem jak to zabrzmi, ale czy my, ach,  czy my się wcześniej nie spotkaliśmy? Mógłbym przysiąc, że gdzieś już cię, to znaczy, proszę wybaczyć, gdzieś już pana widziałem.

Uniosłem jedną brew i niedbale pogładziłem brodę, udając nieporuszonego, choć wewnątrz mnie wszystko krzyczało, rwało się do niego i wyciągało ku niemu stęsknione ramiona.

\- Naprawdę?

Pokręcił głową i przejechał palcami po włosach. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że zaczął padać śnieg. Białe, lodowe okruchy spadały z nieba i zatrzymywały się na jego złotych kosmykach. Zapragnąłem ich dotknąć, poczuć kojącą miękkość pod opuszkami. Wsadziłem dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza i zmarszczyłem czoło.

\- Tak, jestem niemal pewien, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. – Zrobił jeden krok w moją stronę, a ja poczułem emanujące od niego ciepło. Za blisko. _Nie dość blisko._

\- Pierwszy raz byłem w tym teatrze – odpowiedziałem z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

\- Więc nie pamiętam pana z teatru.

\- Nie mieszkam w Rosji.

\- Zatem musieliśmy się spotkać w innym kraju. Przyjechał pan tutaj na świętowanie Nowego Roku?

Nie odsuwał się, a ja czułem, że moja fasada obojętności i braku rozpoznania zaraz opadnie.

\- Nie, przyjechałem do przyjaciela w odwiedziny i wyjeżdżam przed Nowym Rokiem. Jak pan wcześniej zauważył, jest tu zdecydowanie za zimno, także na świętowanie.

\- Nie lubię zimna. – Widziałem, że powiedział to w mimowolnym odruchu, bez filtrowania myśli i nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wiem, chciałem powiedzieć, znam cię przecież tak długo.

\- Kto lubi, czyż nie?

Zorientował się, że jego wtrącenie nie uszło mojej uwadze i zarumienił się lekko.

\- Padmé, moja narzeczona. – Imię to wypowiedział z takim uwielbieniem i szczenięcym oddaniem, że musiałem odwrócić wzrok. - Uwielbia śnieg, całą tę zimowo-świąteczną otoczkę, dlatego przyjechaliśmy tutaj.

\- Ach, tak – bąknąłem z wymuszonym i, jak miałem nadzieję, przekonującym uśmiechem, ale zorientował się momentalnie, że coś jest nie tak. Może i nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale znał mnie na wylot, tak, jak ja jego. Nie było emocji i prawdy, którą moglibyśmy wzajemnie przed sobą zataić.

Jeszcze jeden krok do przodu, ale tym razem ja zrobiłem krok do tyłu. Jego bliskość mnie oszałamiała, nie mogłem sobie jednak pozwolić na zapomnienie. Była ona. Miałem go przed sobą, ale nie mogłem po niego sięgnąć, nie mógł być mój. Nie w tym życiu.

Nie bacząc na moją niechęć, znów się przybliżył, a jego oczy błyszczały. Żywe, natarczywe, pełne emocji, które zawsze go wypełniały. Odkąd je zobaczyłem pierwszy raz, żaden kamień szlachetny nie jest w stanie wzbudzić we mnie choćby odrobiny zachwytu. W porównaniu z nimi wszystko zdaje się być bez wyrazu, bez głębi, matowe i zwyczajne.

Wyciągnął dłoń, a ja wstrzymałem oddech. Niemal zaśmiałem się z ulgi i szczęścia, gdy delikatne palce dotknęły mojej skroni i przesunęły się niepewnie niżej, na policzek.

\- Powiedz mi, skąd cię znam.

Nie mogłem patrzeć w te oczy i kłamać. Ale nie mogłem też powiedzieć prawdy. Jego dłonie były równie lodowate, co moje, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Zapomniałem nawet, że już dawno straciłem czucie w kończynach i z trudem nabierałem kolejne oddechy w mroźnym powietrzu.

\- Teraz nie mam wątpliwości. To tak, jakbym… Jakbym znalazł coś, choć nie pamiętałem, że coś zgubiłem. – Drugą dłoń położył na moim ramieniu i ścisnął lekko. – Nie rozumiem tego, ale wydaje mi się, że powinienem znać twoje imię. Ty też mnie poznajesz, prawda? Już w teatrze, to dlatego uciekłeś.

\- To nie była ucieczka – powiedziałem twardo, próbując zamaskować rozpacz.

Prychnął głośno w stronę wieczornego nieba i znów na mnie spojrzał, pełen determinacji. Jakaś jego głęboko ukryta część mnie rozpoznawała, ale wciąż nie wiedział, nie miał pojęcia. Nie wiedział, jakie to było dla mnie trudne, choć tak bardzo pragnąłem mu powiedzieć.

\- Oczywiście, że była! Nikt tak po prostu nie wybiega z teatru, nie rób ze mnie głupca.

Zawsze uparty. W innych okolicznościach pewnie przewróciłbym oczami. Wszystko było inne, ale on pozostawał taki sam, zawsze taki, którego pokochałem, i w którym za każdym razem zakochiwałem się coraz mocniej. Potrzebowałem siły i zdrowego rozsądku, ale skąd miałem je czerpać, skoro to on był wszystkim co we mnie najlepsze.

\- Nie musiałeś za mną iść.

Tym razem przez jego młodą, rześką twarz przebiegł grymas złości.

\- Musiałem! Nie wiem dlaczego, ale coś mi powiedziało, że muszę cię dogonić, muszę… Sam nie wiem, co muszę. Do diabła! – Zacisnął mocno usta, a ja próbowałem ignorować uczucie jego palców na skórze, delikatne muśnięcia gorącego, przyśpieszonego oddechu. Zacząłem się żałośnie trząść, z zimna, z sensacji dotyku, którą mi fundował. Byłem bezsilny. Nie spuszczał ze mnie intensywnego spojrzenia i widziałem, jak jego rysy złagodniały, a w oczach pojawiło się coś ciepłego. Niechciana nadzieja wykiełkowała w moim sercu. Obiema dłońmi objął moją twarz, a jego cichy głos drażnił każdy nerw w moim ciele. – Jest w tobie coś takiego, coś znajomego, coś… Muszę wiedzieć, powiedz mi, proszę.

Pokręciłem głową. Czułem, jak do oczu nabiega mi zdradziecka wilgoć.

\- To niczego nie zmieni – wychrypiałem. – Nie tym razem.

Pragnąłem powiedzieć mu wszystko, powiedzieć jak bardzo go kocham i przypomnieć, że on też zwykł kochać mnie równie mocno, z równą pasją i oddaniem. Za każdym razem potrafiliśmy się odnaleźć, nieważne były okoliczności i inni ludzie, zawsze trafialiśmy na siebie. Bez niego błądziłem po omacku i natrafiałem na ostre kanty. On był moim światłem. Ale jak, na Boga, miałem mu powiedzieć, że on też mnie kocha, że jestem tego pewien, bo mówił mi to setki razy z żarem w oczach?

Wiedziałem już, że w tym wcieleniu nie będzie nam dane żyć razem.

\- Przekonajmy się.

Jego twarz była tak blisko, ledwo widziałem ją przez łzy, które zaczęły wreszcie płynąć. Chłopak zmarszczył czoło i starł jedną kciukiem. Jego silne dłonie więziły mnie i nie mogłem odwrócić wzroku.

\- Proszę, przestań. Nie możesz mnie tak dręczyć.

\- Wybacz mi, ale nie odpuszczę. Nie teraz, kiedy czuję, że coś mnie z tobą łączy. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo unikasz odpowiedzi.

Położyłem dłoń na jego piersi z zamiarem odepchnięcia go, ale zamiast tego zacisnąłem palce na przodzie jego koszuli.

Ostrożnie odgarnął z mojego czoła kilka rudawych kosmyków, które stały się wilgotne od roztopionego w nich śniegu, a ja powoli zapominałem jak się oddycha. Nie musiałem pamiętać niczego więcej, prócz niego. Stojącego blisko mnie, ciepłego, silnego, z delikatnie zmarszczonymi brwiami i niepewnością rysującą się na jego ustach. Zawsze go traciłem. Dlaczego los nie mógł nam sprzyjać chociaż tym razem?

\- Anakinie…

\- Anakinie!

Gwałtownie odsunęliśmy się od siebie i odwróciliśmy w stronę zaniepokojonego głosu.

Padmé. Stała na najwyższym stopniu przed teatrem, a wiatr szarpał za poły jej eleganckiego płaszcza obszytego futrem.

Anakin wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, jakby nagle wyrwano go z letargu. Spojrzał na mnie, w jego oczach zobaczyłem niezrozumienie i znajomą tęsknotę. Otworzył usta, ale wydobył się z nich jedynie biały obłok. Uśmiechnąłem się, choć byłem pewien, że na moim policzku widnieją ślady zaschniętych łez. _Nie tym razem, Anakinie, mój najmilszy. Nie teraz i nie w tym życiu. Ale zobaczymy się jeszcze_.

\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zostawcie coś po sobie, kochani. Niech moc będzie z wami!

**Author's Note:**

> Zwyczajowo - nic tak nie uszczęśliwia i nie dodaje zapału do tworzenia jak opinie czytelników. Zatem byłabym wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, uwagi, sugestie, a także choćby pomysły na tę konkretną historię albo inną (a nawet z innym pairingiem; jestem gotowa wziąć sobie to wszystko do serca, przemyśleć i uwzględnić, więc nie bójcie się podsyłać mi pomysłów, np. na drabble, taka akacja to byłoby coś wspaniałego, zwłaszcza przy moim własnym lack of ideas, slytheriously).
> 
> Możecie znaleźć mnie również na tumblrze (kvinski.tumblr.com), twitterze (@rosyjskiwilk) oraz na pintereście (pl.pinterest.com/wilkwlesie)  
> Możecie śmiało do mnie pisać o głupotkach, podsyłać pomysły, ogółem - wiadomości wszelkiej maści będą mile widziane, zachęcam i pozdrawiam!


End file.
